


The Death Of The Marquise

by SkaianClouds



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 6l99d, Ancestor-Era, Because this account would be dumb without a story, Character Death, F/M, Sadstuck, Trigger Warnings, pr96a6ly m9re
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkaianClouds/pseuds/SkaianClouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes ignorance is bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death Of The Marquise

The day she had first heard the name of her killer, it had meant nothing to her. Probably a rogue slave, or a lowblood looking for vengeance.  
Then, she had the mistake of asking for her lover’s name.   
Of course, it came as a shock.   
She refused to use the oracle again. After her escape from her trial, she gave the oracle to Darkleer.  
Perhaps sweeps from now, someone would find it and discover the horrors of the Doctor’s ‘gift’.   
.......  
As the oracle predicted, she fell in love with the Summoner. It was like nothing she had had before, the brief relationship with the slave was not nearly as passionate as this.   
Perhaps it was because she didn’t control him this time. Either way, she loved him, she pitied him, and it was real.  
Which made her regret even more asking the oracle.  
Among all the red feelings, there was distrust. Constant fear, worrying, it was all there. And no matter how she tried, she could not forget.  
Rufioh would kill her.  
As the date drew nearer, her horrorterrors grew so bad that even sopor could not repress them.  
Every time she would wake up screaming, Rufioh would run in and comfort her. She would push him away, and he would reassure her, that no one could hurt her, that he was there for her.  
Oh, the irony.  
He, of course, had no idea that she was afraid of him. He had no idea of the fate that awaited both of them.  
Perhaps it was for the best.  
When the day finally came, the Marquise was ready. She began to wonder why she would die. A violent outburst? A false accusation? A true accusation?  
When the highbloods came into her hive, she was caught off guard. Perhaps the oracle had lied? But no, it had never been wrong before. Was it one of the Doctor’s ‘games’?   
When a highblood pulled out his clubs, she didn’t beg for mercy. When the first blow made contact, she didn’t scream. She was the Marquise for god’s sake. Plunderer of the seas. The famous gamblignant. The pirate who escaped the Condesce for sweeps.   
She wouldn’t scream.  
She bit her lip, blow after blow, she thought it would never stop. Agony coursed through her body, why wouldn’t they kill her?  
Cobalt blood stained the floor, until the troll stopped. She couldn’t look up, she couldn’t move, he had broken almost every bone in her body.  
He kneeled down to her ear, his breath reeking of sopor.  
“Tell the Summoner that this is his MOTHERFUCKING WARNING.” His ridiculously loud voice blasted her eardrums, leaving an unpleasant ringing sound. She heard thunderous footsteps, the sign that the Highbloods had left.  
She was not relieved.  
She was too close to death. Not quite alive, but not dead either. An endless torture. Each shuddering breath she took caused immense pain in her ribs. Each cough of blood left her gasping for air. There was no way to tell how long it was until Rufioh came back.  
But he did.  
He ran to her on the floor, his face inches from her own.  
“Aranea?” he whispered.  
Mindfang was too weak to move, and even if she weren’t any movement would have cost her immense pain.  
She reached into his mind, and felt no resistance. She reached his hand into a pool of her own blood, and began to write.  
Please kill me.  
Don’t m8ke me suffer even more.  
Brown tears ran down his face.  
When the end comes I want it to 8e from you.  
Please, Rufioh.  
Do it.  
I won’t force you to do anything.  
Rufioh sobbed, but nodded. He grabbed his lance, but not before one last message.  
I love you.  
And in one swift movement, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang was dead.

And in another time, a boy cannot do what his ancestor did sweeps ago.

**Author's Note:**

> noihavenotbeenlisteningtocobaltcorsaironconstantrepeatshutupisaidshutup
> 
> SHOT THROUGH THE HEART   
> AND YOUR TO BLAME  
> YOU GIVE LOVE   
> A BAD NAME
> 
> Headcanons galore  
> I have no idea if anyone's ever done this before, but whatever  
> I had a bad day  
> So sad stuck for all  
> plus this account would be really stupid without one story on it


End file.
